Always
by 1Doctor
Summary: I sort of did this when I was bored one night! Don't be put off though! I think it's good! Please read! It's what the proposal should have been like!


Always

'I have something to show you', Marian said, blinking back tears. As Robin passed her the necklace, their fingers brushed. She grasped his hand tightly and closed her eyes, causing a few rebellious tears to roll slowly down her cheek.

With his free hand, Robin gently brushed them away. As he placed this hand on top of their enclosed ones, Marian leant towards him. Robin held his breath then edged slightly further along the ledge.

'Marian? What is it?' Guy's voice broke through, causing Marian to jump slightly. Robin shook his head sadly, his eyes never leaving Marian's, their fingers remaining entwined. 'Marian, tell me,' Guy repeated impatiently.

Reluctantly, Marian let go of Robin's hands and turned to face Sir Guy. 'This. Here. This is the necklace, is it not? The very same one? It's real, feel it.' She strode forward and pressed it into his hands. 'I believe I am owed an apology'.

'I … I apologise. Marian, I'm sorry,' Guy stammered, surprised. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he had been so sure that Marian was the traitor, relaying information to his enemy, Locksley. After all she had been betrothed to Robin Hood once. 'But it'll take more than the return of a necklace to persuade the Sheriff I'm afraid.'

Marian backed away to the window, fearing what would happen next.

'You'll need to be protected and your loyalty to the Sheriff must be proven, after all you have already defied him once before. I doubt whether he'll be as lenient this time,' Guy began, trying to keep calm and appear level. 'There is only one real way in which you, and your father, would be safe and protected. Marry me.'

It was a statement, an order, not a request, and they all three knew it.

Whatever happened, or was said next, Robin was unaware of. He stood stock still, unable to move. Earlier that very day, he had been in the same spot trying to kiss Marian. But now, here he was, witnessing the end of his life as he knew it.

Robin moved only at the sound of a door closing, and turned to see Marian leaning out of the window, now trying desperately hard to prevent the flood of tears which threatened to break through at any moment.

'Congratulations, I'm sure you'll both be very happy!' Robin choked. He tried to leave, but Marian caught his arm, forcing him to turn and look at her.

'Robin' she began. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' was all she could say before the tears finally gave way, and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

'Hey, Marian. Please. You know I hate it when you cry! Come on,' Robin said as he climbed through her open window.

Marian grabbed Robin as soon as his feet touched the floor. She clung to him as if she'd never let go. Robin's arms instinctively enveloped her, stroking her hair and comforting her.

They stayed in that same position for a few minutes, even though Marian had stopped crying. They both knew that this would be the last time they could ever be this close. Desperation and various other emotions flew between the two of them as they stood, wrapped around each other in the middle of Marian's bedchamber.

A knock at the door brought them back to the present situation, but before either had a chance to move, the door opened and Edward entered.

'Marian, why …' he began, then stopped when he saw the scene before him. He looked from Marian's tear-stained face, to Robin's, which was full of sorrow and unexplained pain. He saw Robin's arms binding them close together, and Marian's hands grasping Robin's shirt with such a force that he was surprised it hadn't ripped. He simply shook his head and said 'Robin. You need to leave. Marian. Downstairs.' And with that he closed the door and left an uncomfortable silence in a room filled with unspoken emotion and unfinished business.

'You'd better go downstairs. You know what your father's like,' Robin joked, reluctantly releasing Marian.

'I suppose' was all Marian said as she slowly smoothed out the creases she had made in his shirt.

'I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't taken the necklace from you, then you wouldn't be in this position now,' confessed Robin as he walked towards the window.

'I don't blame you. It would have happened sometime anyway. I was stupid to think I could have continued being both Marian and the Nightwatchman. Guess I'll leave all the hero stuff to you now, Robin Hood,' Marian sighed, surprised yet pleased by Robin's statement. 'Please Robin. Just go. Please don't make this any harder.' Marian pleaded when Robin made to say something.

The pleading tone in Marian's voice affected Robin more than he would have liked to admit. Admitting defeat, he made to climb out the window.

'One thing though,' he said turning back, with one leg in, one out. 'What Gisbourne said. If it was me asking, would you have hesitated? Would you have me still?'

Marian walked decisively over to the window, so they were inches apart. She took up his hands, placed them on her heart and looked him in the eyes. 'I will always say yes Robin. Always.'

Robin smiled sadly, 'Thanks!'

As Marian turned to go, Robin pulled her round and kissed her fiercely, yet tenderly, on the lips.

At first Marian was too shocked to do anything, but quickly caught herself and returned the kiss with such strength, that Robin let go of her hands and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him.

Marian's hands worked their way up Robin's body to his unruly hair. As she ran her hands through it, Robin pulled back. Disappointment flickered in Marian's eyes, for only a second, as Robin swung his leg back into her room, stood up and pulled her in, tighter, for another mind-blowing kiss. Unlike last time, which was full of sadness and sorrow, this kiss was filled with love and an overwhelming sense of need.

Again, they only broke apart because of another knock at the door and a rather exasperated call of 'Marian, please!'

Robin smiled and released Marian from his hold. He stroked her hair and said 'I knew there was a reason why I wanted so much to be with you!'

Marian just smiled in response and smoothed out his hair, before kissing him lightly on the lips and started to walk towards the door.

As she reached the handle, she turned and asked anxiously, 'Would you still have me, Robin?'

To which the reply was simply 'Always, Marian. Always.'


End file.
